My Version of Miracle On Ice
by Me and Gaara 4ever
Summary: I love this episode! TOTALLY HIRALROUS WITH JULIEN'S FEET! xD ANYway, here's what I thought would be cool if I had an OC female lemur in there....as his loooover! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! One-shot!


Just a one-shot. Sorry ya'll. And it take's place of the episode of Miracle On Ice. Very funny episode. xD Can't remember the words all...so please bear with me.

Jade: Get on with it women!

....Pushy man! SheesH! HERE IT IS! REVIEW!

* * *

Jade was shivering next to Maurice. Mort looked up and reached up to touch King Julien's feet.

"Moort. What did I tell you about the feet? When it's freezy, they are sensitive." Julien said, then twitched voilently.

"Alright men," Skipper said.

Julien had poked his head over. Jade only watched her friends Maurice and Mort and her lover, King Julien. Anyway, her poor friends was slipping and sliding. Jade rolled her emerald eyes and hopped down, skating across the ice with grace. She didn't want to play. Oh no. She did not. Sports was not really her thing. Skipper had told Julien that cheerleading was an important roll and he gladly agreed. Jade shot Skipper a glare, full well knowing that he lied to the King's face. Skipper brushed off her glare, practicing for the game. Jade sighed, following Maurice and Julien.

=O=O=

The game was about to start. Julien had tried to threaten or bruise the big rat's ego...which of course, didn't work.

"Is this clown with you?" He asked.

Jade glared up at the giant rat.

"Don't insult him. He's not a clown you big bafoon." She stated.

She shouldn't have opened her mouth. He looked down at her and said, "Gorgous, he is a clown. Ditch him and come with me."

She snorted and said, "No thanks." then walked away.

The game had started and the penguins were winning, until the rats decided to get down and dirty. Private was suddenly launched into the air and into a exhibt.

"On the bright side, the porcupins were very apologetic." Private said.

"Can you skate?" Skipper asked.

"I can try," Private said, then moved and wincing, "Ouch!"

Jade was furious with the giant rat. That wasn't right! Poor Private. She felt sorry for him. Maurice was put into the game. The giant rat leaped into the air and body slammed Kowalski. Jade gasped in horror. The giant rat came over and started flirting with her.

"Get away from me you dirtbag." She hissed, trying to get away from him, but he wouldn't let her. He pulled her close and held her.

"Ah! You skated across the royal feet!" Julien cried.

"Yeah, your point?" The giant rat asked.

Julien looked straight at the giant rat to see Jade in his arms, trying to get away from him. How dare he touch what belongs to King Julien! He began to twitch voilently. Mort and Maurice both looked at each other with grins. Mort placed a box full of pucks out in front of Julien.

"No one, my touch, the royal feet, NOOOOOOOOONE!" He yelled, the place shaking. He started swinging the pucks everywhere, hitting the rats. The big rat was pelted by the puks and Jade quickly bolted off, trying not to get hit by the pucks. The big rat was down.

"No more! I give!" He pleaded.

"And that's why no one may touch the royal feet." Julien said.

"That's true." Mort added.

"Well boys, there is only one thing to do." Skipper said.

They sang Julien's new cheer song. Jade sighed, wondering if he was really angry about his feet. Did he even care for her? Jade got up and walked off towards the lemur habitat. Julien turned to tell her something, but saw her walking off. Curious, he followed the black and white verson of him lemur, without Maurice and Mort and the penguins noticing.

=O=O=

"Jade darling? Is there something that matter?" Julien asked, peering up at his lover.

Jade looked down at him then side glanced away.

"Were you _really_ angry about your feet?" She asked.

Julien hopped up into the tree, sitting next to her before taking her into his arms.

"Of course not. I...I don't want anyone to know about _us_ yet." Julien said, red dusting his cheeks.

Jade giggled. Julien was outspoken whenever it came to anything else, but when it came to their relationship and love, he was shy. She thought it was cute. Adorable even. She nuzzled his chest, loving the softness of his fur.

"I understand Julien. I forget sometimes about your shyness about love." Jade said, peering up at him.

He grinned down at her, red still on his cheeks.

"It is okay my love." He said, leaning down and kissing her softly.

She sighed happily mentally, kissing him back. He pulled away and ran his fingers through her fur.

"When I saw that giant rat touching you, that was the last straw. I did not like that." He said, his cheeks redding more.

Jade blinked in surprise. She knew he was possessive, but never _this_ much. She smiled softly and said, "I didn't like him touching me either. You're the only animal who can ever hold me or touch me or kiss me like this."

He grinned, pride swelling up in his chest. She nuzzled his chest again, her eyes closed and breathing softly.

"You're warm Julien." She mumbled, hugging him tighter and curling up closer to him.

"So are you Jade." He said, holding her closer. He leaned against the tree branch and closed his eyes, both lemurs falling into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

And done yo! YAY! OwO

Maybe I'll make more. O.O

Who knows! Oh wait...I am making another! To introduce Jade even more! *laughs evilly*

Till next time! BYYYYYYYYE!

AND REVIEW!


End file.
